demimenfandomcom-20200214-history
From Commander to Their Special Someone
From Commander to Their Special Someone ~Who's the Most Popular!? Vt. Choco Voting~ Prologue ~The Oracle's Commander~ Priest: Hm. So you've arrived, Demi. Demi: ...Yes. (It's not like I can refuse.) I was summoned here as usual, so I rushed on over. Just because I'm "the commander chosen by the Oracle," the priest calls for me on a near daily basis at this point. Priest: I have some big news for you today! Demi: Valentine... voting!? Priest: That's right!! Priest: It's a momentous winter event, broadcast throughout the country!!! Priest: The gallant men who protect this country show off and appeal to the people! Priest: The amount of chocolate sent to each troop is counted up as a competition of popularity! Priest: Go ask about the rest of the details from the program's sponsor! Priest: Now then! I have a salsa lesson to go to. Farewell for now. Demi: (Salsa!? The dance...!?) Demi: (...Who was the sponsor anyway...?) "Sponsor: Guinness Group" Demi: (.........Ah.) To be continued. Vt. Ch. 1 ~The Highly Capable Sponsor Appears~ Guinness: Thanks for coming! Demi: Guinness-san! Thanks for all your hard work. When I visited the hotel managed by the sponsor, I was greeted by the lively, smiling president himself. This is Guinness-san. He's the representative of the famous, nation-wide Guinness Group. The Guinness Group primarily manages hotels, and is also the industry leader for tourism in this country... They're even the sponsor of the kingdom's news. You wouldn't find a single person in this country who doesn't know about them. '' '''Guinness:' Sorry to be asking for favors when I'm on break from military duty, but there's something I'd really appreciate the training center's cooperation with. Demi: If I can be of any use to you, please just let me know! I'd be happy to help! Everyone always works so hard, and now they have the opportunity to receive attention and support. Even I'm getting pretty fired up about it. Guinness: Many thanks! I'll certainly be repaying the favor in kind! He then explained to me that we need to collect ingredients for the voting chocolates. Guinness: The chocolates being used this time around are made by this hotel's patisserie. Guinness: But, as soon as the voting was announced... Guinness: We got so flooded with advance orders, there's absolutely no way we can make due with the amount of materials we originally prepared. Guinness: Well, that just means the response has been amazing! That in itself is definitely cause for celebration! Guinness: But we ran into a problem when some of our staff went out to secure the additional materials we need. There were monsters breeding over in the area. ....So, in other words. Guinness: Please! Send your troops over to the harvest point and drive the monsters away! Guinness: Of course, we'll buy up any and all of the ingredients you pick up during the mission! Guinness: And, since it is time for the popularity vote after all! Guinness: I'll be taking some movies to introduce the troops when you have some time to spare. Leave all the prep for that to me!! To be continued. Vt. Ch. 2 ~Commander's Important Mission~ Guinness: I'd like to film the troop introductions by one squad, six troops at a time. Guinness: It's easier for the viewers to get a feel for them in their usual battle setup. Guinness: So come on and show me your squad-building skills, commander. I've got high hopes! Demi: (Six squads of six troops each for the appeal movies...) Demi: (Hmm... This is a pretty big responsibility...) Demi: (First off should probably be Ringnes-san...) Demi: (Following up on his stability, maybe bring out the younger ones next...) As I put my brain into full gear... To be continued. Vt. Ch. 3 ~Squad #1's Appeal~ Appeal movie #1 Guinness: We're about to get rolling. Everyone, please give a statement and appeal to the people! Ringnes: A-alright...! Director: Action! Ringnes: I-... I put my all into earnestly fulfilling my daily military duties. That'th all. San Miguel: Hnfnh! Choco... nks! Becks: I'm gonna turn every single person in this country into a Smilin' Sam with my tough & gorgeous accessories. Satan: Heya! I love flowers!! I wanna make flower chocolates with everybody so we can all be happy happy! Tiger: Gaaah ha ha! Long as I've got alcohol, I'll be chargin' at those monsters at ten million horsepower!!!! Kingfisher: Grandpa wants to be famous too. I want to have a crowd cheer me on! Director: Cuuut!! Guinness: This squad's full of some pretty unique troops. Your setup was perfect! Demi: R-really...? (Ringnes-san was nervous though...) To be continued. Vt. Ch. 4 ~Squad #2's Appeal~ Appeal movie #2 Orval: I swear that I will protect each and every citizen. Please rest assured and continue on with your lives at ease. Lambic: I swear on my life that I will drive off the threat of the demon king once and for all! Schwarz: As a doctor and as a soldier, I move only to save the lives of the citizens. That's all. Erdinger: Hey there~ It's your blossom on the battlefield, Er-chan! I'll be at the shop tonight, so how about you come by to see me? Weihen: I have no interest in fame. I merely wish to share my knowledge and powers for the sake of my beloved people. Coors: If you give me chocolate, I'll tell your fortune! Everybody, vote for me nya! Director: Cuuut!! Guinness: Huh! The princes, the wisest person in the country, a famed peerless doctor, a star dancer... Guinness: And even a mythical fortune teller! What a stacked team! Demi: Y-yeah... Demi: (As I thought, the troops I end up having to command are pretty incredible people, huh...) To be continued. Vt. Ch. 5 ~Squad #3's Appeal~ Appeal movie #3 Trappe: Popularity has nothing to do with me. Corona: I have no interest in anything but birds. Bud: I'm not really good at public speaking.... ........Sorry. Blue Moon: ................... (love everyone) Hoegaarden.......... seems to have returned to the forest. Miller: .....I have heard that the substance called "chocolate" is... sweet. Director: Cuuut!! Guinness: What an untalkative team. I love it! Demi: (Aaahhh!! Blue Moon's thoughts aren't going to be recorded, it just looks like he's being silent....!) Demi: U-um... Could we give some signs to everyone and do a retake...? Guinness: Oh! That's a great idea. Let's do it! As we record take 2... To be continued. Vt. Ch. 6 ~Squad #4's Appeal~ Appeal movie #4 Urquell: My charm comes from my cool horns to my hot, passionate soul. I eagerly await your soul-shaking vote of love. Duvel: In gratitude of your sentiments, I will devote my body and soul to defend this nation. Tui: I dedicate my all for this country, and for my lord Lambic-sama. Rochefort: I too would spare no effort for this country and my beloved lord. Leffe: Valentine's is a festival of love. I hope wonderful love stories come to fruition all throughout this country. Singha: I swear that I will live up to the expectations of the people, and turn this battle of love into a sweet dream for you. Director: Cuuut!! Guinness: This team's got such incredible stability, everyone's so trustworthy! They really stand out!! Demi: Agreed...! (Rochefort-san and Leffe-san are really in their customer service modes!) To be continued. Vt. Ch. 7 ~Squad #5's Appeal~ Appeal movie #5 Sofiero: Eh!? Everybody in the country's gonna see this!? Whoa-ho, oh man! I'm gettin' all nervous! Ma, are you seein' this!? Fix: R-r-r-r-right then! U-uh! Anyway! Please take a look at our vegetables! Murphy: ......Well, um. Uh. I make... delicious food, so...... Kona: I- I'm generally just behind the scenes. Please leave me out of this kind of thing. Anchor: I'll d-d-d-do m-m-m-my, my uh, b-be-be-bezt... Leviathan: P-p-p-p-pl, pl-pl-plea, p-p-p-p-pleab... Director: C-cuuut! Guinness: Hahaha! Everybody's inexperience has even gotten Murphy all nervous too! Guinness: Well, of course, being out in a place you're not used to is going to get anybody a little tense. Demi: They've even got me nervous too... (Everybody, do your best...!) To be continued. Vt. Ch. 8 ~Squad #6's Appeal~ Appeal movie #6 Carlsberg: Anyone can see my noble charms without me having to say a word, right? Moritz: I'm aaalways open and looking for drinking buddies to help console lonely ol' me~~~ Sol: Sol wants everybody's love, meow! Please invite me out for sashimi when you bring me chocolates, nya! Newton: Yo! Citizens of the nation! Do you have a problem that needs solving? Then come on over to handyman Newton, open 24 hours a day! Karhu: Chocolate is really delicious, isn't it? If I could eat a whole bunch of it, I'd be so happy. Baltika FU HA HA HA! I ASPIRE TO HAVE AI RULE THE WORLD. THE ONE BEHIND OUR MASTER PLAN IS THE UNPOPULAR PESSIMIST, HITE, AGED 39. Director: Cuuuuut! Guinness: That was quite the show of greed, it was even refreshing in a way! I could learn a thing or two from them! Demi: No. You probably shouldn't... To be continued. Vt. Ch. 9 ~How About Them...?~ Guinness: Alright. We've wrapped up with the troops currently on active duty. Thanks again for your cooperation! Demi: No, thank you. I appreciate the opportunity to see another side of everyone myself. Guinness: Hey, that's great! I'm glad I was able to help you out too then. Guinness: Though, you may have already noticed that some of the hero candidates on break are accepting votes too, right? Demi: Yes, I was a bit surprised by that. Guinness: Haha! We'll all be back eventually. Guinness: So I went ahead and entered in the four of us as well! Guinness: We're already done taking movies, so how about taking this opportunity to have a chat with the others? Guinness: They've been helping out with the event too, so they may show up at the training center or hotel a number of times. To be continued. Vt. Ch. 10 ~Pretty Boy's Business Trip~ Stella: Ah! Hi there, Demi-san! Good afternoon! Demi: Ah, it's you...! Stella: You know who I am? I'm Stella, I come out for the national news broadcasts sometimes. Demi: Yes, of course! Stella: Aha! Yay, I'm glad! Stella: I've been working over at the hot springs for a while now, but we finally have a little leeway lately... Stella: So that's why I went on paid vacation and came back here for a while! Stella: I wanna cheer on the people of this country too. I'm going to give it my all! Stella: I'm going to go help out with some advertising now! Let's all have fun with this event together! Demi: (What a cute, lively boy...) Demi: (I may end up fighting together with him one day, so I decided to check his profile in the register.) I took out the Punebuma citizen register and flipped through the pages. Demi: (Found it! Stella's profile...) Demi: ........ Demi: 82 years old!?!? This cute young boy has actually lived for quite a while... To be continued. Vt. Ch. 11 ~The Hard Working Farm Boy~ (tremble tremble tremble) ... Stop... shaking... Don't be... nervous... Demi: (Hm? The guy shaking over there...) Demi: Floris-kun! Floris: Fuaah!! Floris: Ah, eh, um...! Co-... Commander Demi... -san... Floris: Y-you know... who I am...? Floris: Awawa... I, um... I... Er... Floris: I'll try my best... not to b-be a n-n-nuisance...! Floris: G-goodb-.... Floris: Wait, um...! Our farm sells milk and meat every morning in town, so I'm here on business for sales... Floris: I recommend the eggs and sausage! Okaythanksbye...!! Demi: (Oh yeah, he put in a request off from military work in order to help out at his family's farm...) Demi: (....A farm, huh. I should drop by sometime.) To be continued. Vt. Ch. 12 ~The Lovey Dovey Family~ Demi: (Who's over there...?) I decided to check out the hotel's lunch buffet, and found the Hite family having a meal together. Everyone helping out for the event was gifted a special lunch ticket. Guinness-san's customer service is so perfect, it's basically godly. I'm so grateful for everything he's done for us. Miller: The hotel's omelettes are so... fluffy... Baltika: AGREED. THIS IS CELEBRITY QUALITY. Baltika: HOWEVER, DOESN'T MASTER PREFER HIS OMELETTES WELL DONE? Baltika: BALTIKA IH BEAM! Hite: Whoa, you stupid...! Sizzle!!!! Baltika's beam was directed straight at Hite's plate. Hite: You... You promised me... that you wouldn't be bad... Hite: Ugh... This is why... I didn't want to come out in such a public place... Hite: But Miller wanted to go... So it took all I had to come out here... Baltika: I HAVE DONE ZERO WRONGDOINGS. LOOK AT YOUR PLATE, MASTER. Hite: You just do whatever you want, and now my omelette's burnt to a... Hite: Huh!? A heart-shaped mark was burnt into Hite's omelette. Baltika: BECOME MORE DELICIOUS~ LOVE LOVE KYUN. Miller: I will proceed with the ketchup. Squirt squirt... nyoop. A crooked red heart joins alongside the burnt heart mark. Miller: Become more delicious. Love love... kyun. Hite: ...I TOLD you guys, so many times, you're forbidden to do that outside the house... There's no mistaking that this is a loving family. To be continued. Vt. Ch. 13 ~A Valentine on a Whim~ Demi: "I want to be included"... That's the message the enemies seemed to spell out. Demi: ....... I found myself pitying him a little. I took one chocolate, wrapped it with a memo addressing it to the demon king, and set it out on the plains. In the dead of night... Choco sheep: ...Mofukyui. Kyumuchu... Love magician: Kyunmofu, mofukyui... The sheep reached out to pick up the chocolate I set out, and took it with them as they left. To be continued. Vt. Ch. 14 ~A Reward to Look Forward to~ Guinness: With this, we've finally got enough materials to cover the advance orders and enough to sell on the day of the event! Guinness: Man, you really helped us out here! Guinness: We even broke a record with the number of viewers for the national broadcasts! I could just scream out of happiness here. Guinness: In return for all your help, here's a token of my gratitude. Please accept it! Guinness-san handed me a very extravagant-looking gold-leaf envelope. Guinness: I really appreciate all your help in particular. I prepared this especially for you. Demi: Oh no, you're the one who's been a tremendous help to me... But thank you, I'm glad. I'll open it up now... Executive suite tickets for two, for a free night's stay, and an extravagant dinner. Demi: T-this is...! Guinness: Ha ha ha! It's just what it looks like. Guinness: Our best room and best food! Please make use of it and bring along any troop you like. Guinness: There's no mistake it'll be a very special night! Guaranteed! Guinness: Of course, we'll even come by in the morning to give you our special greeting. Guinness: "Looks like you enjoyed your stay last night." Guinness: Like that! Ha ha ha! Demi: N-no, I'm grateful, but... Huh!? Ehh!?? Demi: (I get the feeling I should keep this a secret from all my troops...) Demi: (Oh man... What do I do... Aaahhhh...) This is probably going to continue to bother me even up until White Day... The end. Category:Event Stories